


You know he is an idiot for not noticing how amazing you are, dont you?

by TravelerFromTamriel



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravelerFromTamriel/pseuds/TravelerFromTamriel
Summary: Небольшое школьное kastle au.





	You know he is an idiot for not noticing how amazing you are, dont you?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You know he is an idiot for not noticing how amazing you are, dont you?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/358143) by dwho. 



— Интересно, когда я смогу увидеть твое лицо без синяков, Фрэнк?  
  
— Возможно, на выпускном, Пейдж.  
  
Это уже не вызывало удивления. Когда Фрэнк Касл появлялся с синяками у дверей журналистского клуба, Карен Пейдж отводила его в школьный мед кабинет и заботилась о его травмах. Фрэнк сидел на стуле перед ней, пока она осторожно обрабатывала раны.  
  
— У тебя была хорошая драка, верно? –произнесла Карен, фокусируясь на его лице.  
  
— Другому парню сейчас гораздо хуже, чем мне, не волнуйся. Я бы испачкал кровью твое цветочное платье, — ответил Касл. — Ты должна была видеть, как Клэр была благодарна за то, что я помешал этому идиоту Уэсли причинить ей боль.  
  
— Мне не нравится, когда ты начинаешь драться, Фрэнк, — девушка закончила обрабатывать его ссадины и тихо вздохнула, — но спасибо, что защитил Клэр. Джеймс Уэсли тот еще придурок, я едва могу представить, что он мог бы сделать с ней.  
  
— В любое время.  
  
Они оба молчали некоторое время, пока Фрэнк не начал говорить.  
  
— Я просто…я должен был защитить её, хорошо? Я не хотел, чтобы с ней произошло то же, что и с Марией.  
  
Мария, последняя девушка Фрэнка, была убита бывшим парнем, который не принял их разрыв. Фрэнк все еще чувствовал себя виновным в её смерти.  
  
— Я должен был остановиться, Карен, но это было так неожиданно, так внезапно, я не успел среагировать и просто смотрел, как она умирала передо мной.  
  
Пейдж сжала плечо Фрэнка, пытаясь успокоить его. Она знала, что смерть Марии была свежей раной, которой требовалось время, чтобы зажить.  
  
Возможно, что она никогда не заживет полностью.  
  
— Как я говорила, спасибо, что защитил Клэр. Огромное спасибо.  
  
Карен посмотрела на парня и заметила, что одну руку он прижимал к боку, а это означало только одно.  
  
— Сними свою футболку, — сказала девушка, Касл посмотрел на неё, подняв брови.  
  
— Ничего себе, мисс Пейдж. Никогда не предполагал, что когда-нибудь услышу это от тебя.  
  
Карен коснулась своего лица, она почувствовала, как вспыхнули щёки. Фрэнк только улыбнулся этому.  
  
— Заткнись, Касл. Просто сделай, как я сказала.  
  
— Да, мэм.  
  
Он быстро стянул футболку через голову, и Карен ахнула, увидев под ней фиолетовое пятно, которое тянулось практически по всему телу, распространяясь на спину.  
  
— Выглядит ужасно, Фрэнк.  
  
— Как я и говорил, другому парню намного хуже, — он наблюдал за Карен, когда она рассматривала ушиб. Было что-то завораживающее в том, как она кусала нижнюю губу.  
  
Девушка взяла лекарство, которое было в пределах досягаемости, и нанесла на ушиб, начиная втирать в него. Фрэнк облегченно вздохнул, чувствуя, как мягкие пальцы Карен касались его кожи.  
  
— Я надеюсь, что твой парень не узнает об этом, — нарушив молчание, произнес он.  
— Мэтт не мой парень, больше нет, — произнесла она, сосредоточившись на своих движениях.  
  
— Я знаю, что это не мое дело, но что случилось?  
  
— Случилась Электра Начиос, — Пейдж фыркнула и надавила на синяк Фрэнка немного сильнее, чем нужно. Он зашипел от боли, и она сразу же начала извиняться.  
  
— Прости, мне жаль!  
  
— Я в порядке. Но что именно произошло? Он предал тебя?  
  
— Я не знаю. Я знаю только то, что он и Электра болтаются вместе все время. Сейчас я вижусь только с Фогги. И с тобой.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я поговорил с Мёрдоком?  
  
— НЕТ! Нет, Фрэнк, не нужно, — испуганно произнесла она, потом более спокойно, — я смогу поговорить с ним сама.  
  
Фрэнк был восхищен храбростью и независимостью девушки. Она была намного интересней, чем все девушки, которых он знал. Мэтт Мёрдок не мог заметить эти качества в голубоглазой блондинке.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, что он идиот, если не замечает, насколько ты удивительная?  
  
Карен снова почувствовала, как вспыхнули щеки, она старалась игнорировать бабочек в животе, которые появились там от слов Фрэнка. Она закончила растирать лекарство.  
  
— Да, — Пейдж улыбнулась парню и он встал. — Тебе должно стать лучше, постарайся избегать проблем в ближайшие несколько дней.  
  
— Я не попадаю в проблемы, они сами находят меня, — ответил Касл с улыбкой и натянул футболку обратно. — Спасибо, Карен. За повязки, разговор и за компанию.  
  
— Всегда, когда я буду нужна тебе, Фрэнк, — Карен приблизилась к нему и мягко поцеловала лицо черноволосого парня. Касл взял ее лицо и нежно поцеловал её лоб.  
  
— Позаботься о себе.  
  
Он отступил на несколько шагов и направился к двери, оставив Карен одну. Но у неё было такое чувство, что бабочки все еще продолжали летать в животе.  
  
И она любила это чувство.


End file.
